


Instructional Videos

by rurousha



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Air (Part 1), Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurousha/pseuds/rurousha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds Daniel making instructional videos for the SGC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instructional Videos

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short scene based on a joke my husband made while watching the first episode of Stargate Universe.

“Hi, I’m Daniel Jackson. The ‘Ancients’ were once a race of humans called Alterans. They left their galaxy – .”

“Hey Daniel. Hi Nyan.” Sam poked her head in the doorway of Daniel’s office. She was surprised to find Daniel speaking into a camera set up on a tripod. Nyan was behind the camera, directing it as Daniel moved around the room. There was a TV screen standing up next to Daniel, displaying an image of a galaxy.

“Oh hey Sam. What’s up?”

Nyan nodded at her and switched off the camera.

“I’m just needing your analysis of that tablet found on P4X-333.”

“Oh yeah, I just forwarded that to your office. It should be there now.”

“Good, good. So… what’re you doing?”

“I’m just making instructional videos to introduce new people to the SGC. I’m doing one on the Ancients right now. Oh, when I do the one on Atlantis, you should have a segment.”

“Oh, I think I’ll leave that to Woolsey. He’s much better on camera. It’s a good idea, though. It will save a lot of interview time during training. Who at Homeworld Command came up with this project?”

Daniel looked away suddenly and fidgeted with his jacket cuff. “Oh, I’m sure it was a collaborative thing, you know, just tossing project ideas around or something.”

“No one asked you do to this, did they?”

“No, not really.”

“You’re making these for fun, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, a bit.”

“Yeah, I’m going to go get that analysis now.” Sam quickly left, wondering how she never noticed that Nyan looked just like Dr. Gall.


End file.
